A Girl of Two Worlds
by xNeko Kitty
Summary: Kukiko is an average schoolgirl who is nothing but bored, and wishes for adventure. What happens when she is abducted from her home by the Akatsuki? Rated T just in case.


Author's Note: Heh, I guess I'm really that bored, even though I should be writing my paper. . I hope this doesn't suck, because if I don't write something good soon, I may explode. R&R please! xD And don't kill me! If I don't get any reviews, well, I'll just think this is terrible and quite writing it. I accept anonymous reviews too, just as long as I get some.

Diclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. TTTT The only characters I own are Kukiko and her mom, and any other character I've made up that have made an appearance.

"Speaking."

'Thoughts.'

/Bijuu, etc./ (By "ect," I mean that this is not just limited to bijuu, and could be used for other things, like, for example, Inner Sakura would speak using this.)

(Ifonlyihadabettercomputer)

"How was your day at school, Kukiko?"

"Fine, Mom. I'm going to my room to do my homework, so don't bother me," Kukiko muttered, closing the door behind her and kicking her shoes off before trudging up the steps to her room.

"Dinner'll be ready soon!" her mother called after her.

Kukiko tossed her messenger bag onto a computer chair, causing it to swivel around once and plopped down onto her bed, her head cradled in her arms as she stared at the ceiling. Her brown hair, which fell only as far as her shoulders, felt like a mess, but who cares? She searched the off-white ceiling with her mossy eyes, daydreaming. She dreamed of adventure and action, something good. Now she was just bored. Kukiko was the top student at her school, big deal. It didn't matter to her if it wasn't fun, and she only did it for her mom. If it were up to her, she wouldn't even go to school, and do something more worthwhile instead. It wasn't that she didn't like school; it was just that she was extremely bored. Before she knew it, Kukiko had drifted into a light nap. In her dream, she could see her latest craze: the Akatsuki. It was as if she was walking past the members; Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and so forth, until she saw three figures. Two she could identify as Pein and Konan, but the third was unfamiliar. As Kukiko drew closer, the third figure turned its head, and she looked at…herself.

"Hm, she's asleep," a voice said softly, seeming to be male.

Thinking it was a dream, Kukiko just rolled onto her left side. No guy lived in her house. It was just her and her mom, since she never knew anything about her dad. From what her only parent told her, Kukiko's dad had just mysteriously disappeared one day, never to be seen again. Of course, being a bit of a writer, Kukiko daydreamed about who he could be. Of course, when she was little, he was a king or something along those lines. She'd changed a lot since then. Now, she daydreamed about him less and other things more, especially if they involved the Akatsuki. It was strange how long she'd had this craze for the organization. Usually, Kukiko would've burned out of it by now, but not this time.

"Hey, wake up. Hm," a voice muttered, followed by a sharp poke to her back.

She yawned and lazily shifted her hand in somewhat of a swat in the direction of the poke. After a long day of school, all the teenager wanted to do was rest. After the poke repeated itself, Kukiko had half a mind to just give up and yawned, preparing to wake up. Suddenly, an explosion sounded from the side of her bed. She sprung up, away from the sound, and her eyes snapped open.

'Oh…my…God,' was the first thought that entered her head as she saw the two men in her bedroom.

"Kukiko! Is everything okay up there?!" her mother called up.

The first man, who had long blonde hair and was trying to choke the second one, who had spiky black hair and an orange mask, quickly glanced down angrily at the direction the voice was coming from. His blue eyes flitted to her, and then back to the previous direction, then back to her again. She knew he wanted her to call out, saying everything was fine, but she couldn't. Instead, she sat there, shocked still, while listening to her mother's hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Now you've done it, Sempai," the guy in the mask said.

"Shut up, you caused me to set off the clay, hmm!" the blonde snapped, still trying to choke him.

The footsteps stopped, and the two directed their attention to her door. All three knew that Kukiko's mother had heard the blonde, and that she was right outside the door, probably slowly reaching for the knob. The blonde let go of the other guy slowly, not making a sound, and his hand shoved aside a part of his black cloak quietly and pulled out some clay. Kukiko stiffened. She had to do something, and fast, but what? Suddenly, her eyes fell on a textbook about to fall out of her messenger bag. If she could just reach it, she would have some kind of weapon. It was better than nothing. Slowly, the teenager reached for the book, trying to make her movements as subtle as possible.

Suddenly, the door began to open slowly, and the blonde opened his hand, revealing a small clay sparrow. It was crafted so well, even though only one hand had done the work. Kukiko could see every little detail of the feathers and she couldn't help but stop for a second to admire the excellent work. Then she snapped to her senses and advanced towards her textbook again, just as the door began to open a crack. She panicked, realizing her mother was trying to make her way in, and she sped up her movement towards the book.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, hm?!" the blonde yelled, and Kukiko pounced on her book and held it with both hands in front of her, ready to attack or defend if necessary. The next few thinks happened in such a blur that it felt as if she was in some kind of dream. In the end, her mother was unconscious on one side of the room, and she was lying on the ground at the other side, on the verge of passing out. Her room was a mess; things were all over the floor, most of them broken. Some burn marks were on the ground where small explosions had occurred.

"That took too much time, yeah," the blonde grumbled. "Grab the girl and let's get outta here."

The masked man obeyed, slinging Kukiko over his shoulder and rushed next to the blonde. After a look from his partner, he placed one hand on Kukiko's back to keep her balanced on his shoulder and the other dug through his pockets for something. After a while of searching, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out before handing it to the blonde guy, who snatched it up and quickly scanned it.

"Boy, I hate this part, don't you, Sempai?" he asked, but the question was ignored by his partner, who was quickly making hand signs. The room began to swirl, causing the already-beaten Kukiko to quickly become nauseous and drift out of consciousness quicker. The two men seemed unaffected by this as the three seemed to pass through the entire color spectrum. Everything blended together, as if they were under some kind of tie-dye water. Suddenly, everything began to shake violently. Kukiko shut her eyes tightly as her body shook along with everything else. As soon as it happened, though, it stopped, and Kukiko was dropped to the ground.

"Excellent work." A new voice said this. All she could see when she opened her eyes were a pair a feet, before vomiting and finally losing all consciousness.

(Ifonlyihadabettercomputer)

Me: Well, I'd say that went well for my first Fanfic here. What do you think, Kukiko?

Kukiko: I act like Kaminari too much.

Kaminari: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Me: Anyways, meet my two charries: Kukiko and Kaminari. They're twins, and I'm using Kukiko for this one because I feel like it. (And the most recent Naruto episode I've seen has the Akatsuki in it finally, and I'm happy about that! -)


End file.
